


yellow curtains

by atemzug



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Slice of Life, Yellow Curtains (Skam)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Somewhere, in a parallel universe, everything is alright and nothing is complicated.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 35
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	yellow curtains

**Author's Note:**

> written for [**minsung season 2020**](https://twitter.com/minsungseason)! color inspiration is, well, **yellow**.
> 
> in the third season of the tv series skam, there's [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2ALS_sGfa-aCHv8V6ei-BQH6f9zcdd_t) where characters isak and even talk about how in a parallel universe there would be another isak-and-even lying in the exact same way, in the exact same place, only, the curtains would be yellow instead of white. this is that parallel universe.
> 
> happiest birthday jisung's linoring!!!

It's late in the morning when Minho wakes up, with a slightly painful feeling in his right arm. The sun is already up, its bright, warm, yellow light pouring in through the window and shining directly on his face, amplified tenfold by the bright, warm, yellow curtains inside his bedroom. _They must be new,_ he thinks; it's not a color he'd normally go for, but he appreciates his mom's efforts in tidying up his room for their stay.

It's a holiday today, he remembers. It's why he's allowed to be back here, in his own bedroom in their house in Gimpo, a good fifteen kilometers away from their dorm in Seoul. It's why he's allowed to stay in bed for as long as he likes. It's why Jisung is here, too, sleeping soundly right beside him, head laid snugly on Minho's upper arm while his own arm is sprawled across Minho's torso. It's admittedly uncomfortable, and Minho can feel a cramp building up in his arm muscles- but it feels nice.

 _This feels good_ , he thinks. _This feels normal._ Minho would like to feel this way more often, and for longer periods of time.

If only the universe would allow it.

But today he's allowing himself to forget about the universe for a while, to stay in this space with Jisung for a couple of hours and not care about the world. They have an entire day to themselves, after all, and while Minho would love to spend it more productively, a few hours of lazing around in bed wouldn't hurt either. He can close his eyes and pretend for a few moments that they're a normal couple, without responsibilities and liabilities to anyone other than themselves. Minho's no liar, but for a chance to be with Jisung in peace he'd lie to anyone any time- even to himself. But _whatever_ ; it's not like this wouldn't be over tomorrow, as soon as they go back to Seoul and back to their lives as idols. It's uncharacteristically sappy of him, but he wishes he could live in this moment forever, where he can touch Jisung with a lot less cautiousness and a lot more intimacy.

He runs his fingers through Jisung's hair, absentmindedly playing with his soft locks while thoughts spin around his head. 

That’s when Jisung finally stirs.

"Hyung," he mumbles, distracting Minho from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Minho smiles at him, soft and warm, like the sunlight hitting Jisung's cheeks. "You're awake?"

"Hyung," the younger repeats, this time opening his eyes and looking up at Minho, the light now reflected in them. His voice still sounds groggy when he asks, "Do you believe in parallel universes?"

Minho breaks out into laughter. "What?"

"I dreamed about it last night." Jisung closes his eyes again. Minho's not sure how it's possible, but the younger snuggles even closer this time, his warmth reaching deep into Minho's insides, spreading throughout his entire body.

Sometimes, he thinks, Jisunsg is like the sun itself.

"You did?" he replies, if just to keep the conversation going, and because he finds a _sleepy Jisung_ cute. He has thought about parallel universes before; he acknowledges that there's a possibility they're real - just like any other belief about the world and its infinite vastness - but he's never really been one to focus on what may only be possible. Except when he's with Jisung, that is; when he's with Jisung, there are times he can't help but think of everything they may be, if the universe lets them.

"Mm-hm," Jisung answers. He seems more awake now, despite still having his eyes closed. "In my dream hyung had, like, auburn hair instead of black and dogs instead of cats."

Minho makes a face. Auburn hair doesn't sound bad, but having dogs in place of Soonie, Doongie, and Dori doesn't seem right at all.

"Hyung, don't you think," Jisung continues, "in a parallel universe, there would be another you and me, lying in the exact same way, in the exact same place- only, like, the curtains would be a different color, or something? You know, like, not as blinding as _your_ curtains."

"Hey, my mom bought those out of the goodness of her heart," Minho retorts. He tires imitating his mom's voice, saying, " _So that Jisung can have a nice and bright morning when he wakes up._ "

"Sorry," Jisung is quick to amend. "Thank you so much, _mom_."

An inexplicably fond feeling suddenly blooms inside Minho's chest. They can never really know for sure, but maybe somewhere, in a parallel universe, Minho and Jisung don't have to pretend to be normal people, doing normal things a normal couple would do - like lying in bed all day, talking about parallel universes and other worlds and so many other possibilities, instead of asking each other how much sleep they could sneak in before they have to wake up for infinite schedules again. Maybe in a parallel universe, there's a Minho and a Jisung who don't have to be careful all the time, who don't have to always be on guard so that people wouldn't read too much into every single little thing they do.

"It would be nice," he tells Jisung.

"Hm?" Jisung replies, sounding sleepy again as Minho slowly rubs his arm.

"If somewhere, in a parallel universe, everything is alright and nothing is complicated.."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling)


End file.
